Amistad sospechosa
Amistad sospechosa es el tercer capítulo de Glee:Un trofeo Más. Fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Más tarde Alistair-(En el salón de coro) Isaac- .-. Alistair- .-. .........Lo siento yo ya me iba Isaac-No, no, no, no......no quería correrte .........que haces ñ.ñ? Alistair- .-. .........Vienes a burlarte, lo sé, necesito que te vayas Isaac-No, claro que no, vengo en buen plan, déjame ver........es una canción de Thirty Seconds To Mars Alistair-.......Por accidente ahora tengo que hacer ese solo en la regional, es muy difícil, más bien es imposible alcanzar los agudos y afinaciones de Jared Leto...comienzo a pensar que desde bebé lo metieron a clases de canto -.- Isaac-No, espera.......creo que podrías si no te presionas mucho .-. Alistair-Quien dice que me estoy presionando? Isaac-No lo sé, sólo lo pensé....te vi aquí hace 2 horas y media Alistair-Cierto, es mucho Silencio.......... ----------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS------------- saac-Tratas de igualarlo? Alistair-Hago mi esfuerzo, quisiera alguna vez cantar como el....sería muy talentoso Isaac-Creo que Jared tiene talento porque nació con él .-. ............pero al menos podrías hacer una aproximación a él, quisiera escucharte Alistair-Creme , no querrás Isaac-Entiendo, estás cansado Alistair-Un poco ........porque me estás ayudando? Sé exactamente como eres Isaac-Trato de cambiar........además tengo un nuevo proyecto, será exitoso, pero no quiero opacar al Club Glee, me gustaría que lo vieras Alistair-Tú...quieres que solo yo lo vea? Isaac-Claro, necesito una opinión, vamos (Le extiende la mano) Alistair-.......Está bien....(Se para, pero no toma su mano xD) Isaac-.....(Esta vez fuiste muy rápido, lo hiciste sentir incómodo :c)........Ven, es por aquí ........................... (En el auditorio) Isaac-Ten cuidado, está obscuro Alistair-Ya he pasado por aquí, no te preocupes Isaac-Te gustará, dale!!!!! (Música) Bree-En modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago sé que soy Shannon-Como un ataque al corazon-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Nunca entregaría todo mi amor, ya a la chica correcta digo no, puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy, si se trata de ti nada tengo yo, si fuera alguien más, y con el corazón herido, podría jugar, todo un partido de basketball Bree-Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy, pide suplicando más de ti, por ti, tu mano sostener, no soltarla nunca más Todos-Me haces brillar, y lo estoy tratando de ocultar Bree-Sé que, en modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago sé que soy Shannon-Como un ataque al corazón!!!!!!!!!!! Los 2-Como un ataque al corazón!!!!!!!!!! Bree-Como un ataque al corazón Shannon-Nunca había llorado por nadie más, quedo paralizado si te acercas, y cuando intento ser más natural, parece que rogara ayuda y ya, no es justo ver, tus problemas me quieres ceder Isaac-Respiro tu aire, me quema pero se siente tan bien Bree-Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy, pide suplicando más de ti, por ti, tu mano sostener, no soltarla nunca más Todos-Me haces brillar, y lo estoy tratando de ocultar Bree-Sé que, en modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago sé que soy Isaac y Shannon-Como un ataque al corazón!!!!!!!!!!! (x3) Los 3-Todos los sentimientos de ayer, se han marchado y no me rendiré, no hay ningún culpable, yeah, se que nunca me alejare, cerca del sol siempre te amaré, sólo a mi cúlpame-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh!!!!!!!!! Bree-Me haces brillar, y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, sé que en modo de defensa estoy, no creo más en el amor, si lo hago se que soy Los 2-Como un ataque al corazón!!!!!!!!!! (x2) Shannon-Al corazón Bree-Aahh como un ataque al corazón Los 3-Como un ataque al corazón (Se van) Alistair-Creo que estuvo bien para comenzar Isaac-Me alegra que te haya gustado, significa mucho Alistair-Me gusto ñ.ñ (Se aleja) Creo que ya me iré Isaac- ñ.ñ Bree-(Lo detiene) Hora de pagar Isaac-De que hablas? Bree-Dijiste que nos pagarías por darnos la canción a nosotros y tu cantar solo una frase Shannon-Promesas son promesas amigo....ahora paga Isaac-Esta bien, tomen, dejen de molestar ¬¬...espérame Alistair , te acompaño ñ.ñ Shannon-Con esto podré completar para el disco de Love Lusth Faith + Dreams y me sobrará para el álbum Kings of Suburbia en Deluxe :3 Bree-Espera, te gusta Tokio Hotel y TSTM? Shannon-Es mi placer prohibido, no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a Isaac porque estoy seguro que me asesinará si se entera Bree-No te preocupes......tu secreto está a salvo conmigo (Saca su teléfono) Shannon-Bree, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie y justamente después acabas de sacar tu teléfono, eres una mala Bree-Lo siento, ya me conoces, esto lo debe saber todo el mundo Shannon-Bueno, lo entiendo........entonces también el mundo debe saber lo que pasó entre nosotros Bree-............. Shannon-Los 2 ya no éramos vírgenes cuando lo hicimos, recuerdas?....oh, se sintió tan bien, varias personas siguen siendo un desastre la segunda vez, pero eso no pasó con nosotros, todo lo contrario Bree-Eres detestable, lo sabias? Esta bien, no lo haré, me daría vergüenza si la gente se entera que hice al amor contigo y más para ti si yo les dijera la verdad de que tu sigues siendo un desastre la segunda vez (Se va) Shannon-............Fuck u.u .............................. Más tarde Shannon-(Caminando viendo el video de la mezcla en su teléfono) Quien diría que 30stm y TH son diferentes, si cuando se unen forman una gran fusión, creo que es buena combinación..............Hola, buen día, quería comprar estos 2 X-Veamos, Kings Of Suburbia y Love Lusth Faith + Dreams.........acaso tu no eres el chico que vino hace exactamente una semana? Shannon- .-. ..........(Recordando) . . Shannon-(Llega corriendo) X-Lo siento, terminó mi horario de trabajo Shannon-No...no, no, no, por favor no se vaya X-Ven mañana, ya cerramos Shannon-Se lo ruego por favor, doy lo que sea por comprar el disco This is War, por favor, no sea malo!!!!!!!! X-Esta bien, pero apúrate . . Shannon- ._. ........Fue hace una semana, pensé que lo habías olvidado X-Clientes así no se olvidan Shannon-(Le da el dinero) X-Mmmmhhhhh........tienes algún disco que te haga falta de estos 2 artistas? Shannon-Emmmm .-. sí, "A Beatiful Lie"- 30stm y "Zimmer 483"- Tokio Hotel X-Toma, te los regalo, con la condición de que nunca vuelvas Shannon-Eso fue ofensivo .-. .......muchas gracias ñ.ñ (Se va) X-Al fin me deshice de él 7u7 (Afuera) Shannon-Esto es genial, al fin tengo todos los discos de mis 2 bandas favoritas :D............vaya, vaya, vaya, si en la otra acera esta Isaac caminando y si no me equivoco esta con Alistair, hay el amor ñ.ñ......(Procesando .-.)..........qué demonios acabo de decir D:? (Los sigue) ^^ Isaac-Esta bien si te gusta TSTM y TH, a decir verdad yo vi desde un balcón su presentación de "Up in the Air/Hurricanes & Suns" y se oyó genial Alistair-Es enserio?, quedé satisfecho con el trabajo pero me esperaba más Isaac-Oye pero se oyó genial para ser la primera vez ñ.ñ Shannon- (Eres un maldito D: >.<) Alistair-Pensaba reemplazar mi solo por esa mezcla en la regional, pero no lo aceptaron Isaac-Los dejaras sorprendidos....... Alistair-Lo crees?.........cuando tenia 12 años me imaginaba a mi en un escenario lleno, no recuerdo que canción cantaría, pero el punto era que daba todo de mi porque he pensado que es más fácil dar todo de ti cuando alguien que significa mucho para ti y te ha enseñado confié en ti Isaac-Quien crees que esté ahí? Alistair-..........Jared Leto Isaac-......Ojalá algún día pase......(Sonríe) (En el auditorio) (Música) Alistair-I don't remember one moment i tried to forget i lost myself yet, i'm better not sad Now i'm closer to the edge Isaac-It was a thousand to one and a million to two, time to go down in flames and i'm taking you closer to the edge Los 2-No i'm not saying, i'm sorry, one day, maybe we'll meet again, no, i'm not saying, i'm sorry, one day, mayne we'll meet again, no, no, no, no (Música) (Roderick miraba desde arriba) Isaac-Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free, a brith of a song, dead of a dream, closer to the edge Alistair-This never ending story, hate four Wheel driving fate, we all fat short of glory, lost in ourself Los 2-No, i'm not saying, i'm sorry, one dat, maybe we'll meet again, no, no. No im not saying, i'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again, no, no, no, no (Música) Los 2-No, no, no, no, i will never forget, no, no, i will never regret, no, no, i will live my life , no, no, no, no, i will ever forget, no, no, i will never regret, no, no, i will live my life ....no im not saying, im sorry, one day, maybe we'll meet again, no, no, no im not saying, im sorry, one day, maybe we'll meet again, no, no, no, no Alistair-Closer to the edge, closer to the edge (no, no, no, no) Isaac-Closer to the efge, closer to the edge (No, no, no, no) (Música) Los 2-Closer to the edge Silencio...... Roderick-..... .-. ................. Más tarde Roderick-Hey tio Spencer-Que pasa? Roderick-Yo que tu cuidaba más a tu novio para que no te lo quiten Spencer-....... .-. Roderick-Hoy lo vi muy cercano a Isaac.....sabes que Isaac no es de fiar Spencer-.....Espera, quieres decir.... Roderick-No, no quiero decir que te vaya a ser infiel (Caminan) Solo que yo no me confiaría mucho de su amistad con Isaac, Alistair me dice que charlo con él antier y dice que trata de cambiar pero yo no le creo del todo y sabes como es la actitud de Isaac, quiere darle popularidad a su tonto club que ni siquiera canta en inglés y destruirnos, (Miran a Isaac a ayudando a Alistair ensayar la canción en el salón del coro) y el haría lo que sea para destruirnos y no se porque habrá elegido socializarse exactamente con el, creo para destruir su relación Spencer-.....(Miraba) Yo confio en Alistair, el confía en mi, debo tranquilizarme pero gracias por avisarme Roderick(Se va) Roderick-.......Qué acaba de pasar aquí? .-. FIN